


New Plan

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [10]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Tumblr, Week 12, tumblr writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After weeks of dead ends in research, Ophelia and the gang hatch a new plan to break Michael out of the Cage.<br/>Relationships: Charlie x OFC<br/>Characters: Charlie Bradbury, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Lucifer (mentioned only), Michael, Gilda (mentioned only), Ophelia (OFC), Alberich (OMC)<br/>Warnings: language, that’s it I think<br/>Word count: 1347</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I know this is a day late for Week 12 of @one-shots-supernatural‘s hiatus challenge, but it took me a while to figure out how the heck I was going to break into the cage. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is awesome!!

“It’s been two weeks, guys,” Charlie said, “and we have been through every book in the library. We’ve still got nothing.” She looked around the table at Ophelia and Sam, who were practically buried in open lore books.

“There has to be a way,” Ophelia said. “We obviously can’t go around breaking seals to open the cage. I don’t want Lucifer to wear me, but I’m not willing to kill innocent people to stop him.”

“Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way,” Sam said, looking up at Ophelia.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked.

Sam leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers anxiously through his hair. “Well, obviously there are other ways in and out of the cage, right? I mean, I wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t.”

“Yeah, we’ve covered that, Sammy,” Ophelia snarked, “Do you have something that we don’t already know?” She glared at him.

“Just a working theory, maybe. We know that Death can move freely in and out of the cage.”

“I think I understand where you are going with this,” Charlie interjected, “instead of looking for how to open the back door, we should look for who can open the back door.”

“Yeah, exactly. A few years ago, back before I got my soul back, Dean and I worked this case in Elwood, Indiana. It looked like alien abductions, but turns out it was fairies.”

“You think fairies might be able to get us in?” Ophelia asked, leaning toward him.

“Maybe. Right before I sent them back to Avalon, this leprechaun tried to make a deal with me. He said he could get me my soul back for a price. I thought he was crazy, but he said that fairies have a way of getting in back doors.”

“That sounds like exactly what we need,” Charlie said. “So let’s get to researching fairies.”

“That could be extraordinarily problematic, guys,” Ophelia said. “To get help from a fairy, we either have to already be in their favor or we have to offer them some kind of payment, and it’s typically not something pleasant.”

“Yeah, that’s true. The case in Elwood? They were taking all of the first-born sons in the area as payment,” Sam said. They sighed collectively, trying to think around the problem.

“Hey, what about Gilda? We saved her. That would probably put us in her favor, right?” Charlie asked, blushing a little.

“Maybe,” Sam said, “but how do we guarantee its her that we get?”

“Wait a minute,” Ophelia said, moving books around on the table in front of her, “I think I saw a summoning ritual that could work…. Yeah, here it is.” She picked the book up and turned it so Sam could look at it. “If we do this ritual, we should be able to summon a specific fairy.”

“Worth a shot, if you ask me. I think we have everything we need to do the ritual, too.”

* * *

“Just for the record,” Dean said, as Sam stood holding a lit match over the altar, “this may actually be a worse idea than busting Michael out of the cage in the first place.” Sam nodded his agreement and dropped the match, flinching a bit when the flames burst forth.

“Did it work?” Charlie asked. As if in answer, an unexpectedly tall blonde man stood in the center of the room. “I will take that as a yes. You’re not Gilda.”

“I am not,” the fairy said. When he did not elaborate, Ophelia took a small step forward and bowed her head.

“I understand if you do not wish to give us your true name, and I wish to hold no power over you, but may you give us something to call you?”

“You may call me Alberich,” he said. “Is there a reason I am here?”

“Well, we were actually expecting Gilda,” Dean said.

“She sent me in her stead,” Alberich said, “I trust that will not be a problem?”

“No, of course not,” Ophelia said, just as Dean opened his mouth to say something. “We were hoping you might be willing to grant us your assistance.”

“Perhaps. What is it that you want from me?”

“We need to get into Lucifer’s cage and I don’t know how to get in without your help.” Ophelia waited and hoped that no one said anything that would piss off the fairy. They really needed this to go their way.

“Why do you think I would help you with that?” Alberich asked.

“I have no answer for that question, Alberich. It is only a hope that you will.”

“And if I say no?”

“Please don’t say no,” Charlie said quietly, “See, this is my girlfriend, and she is in a lot of danger from Lucifer and if we don’t get in the cage and get Michael out, well, it’s not going to be good for her.”

“Why does that matter to me?” Alberich addressed Charlie directly, but it was Dean who opened his mouth to answer.

“Alright, that’s enough you winged dickbag,” he said. Ophelia winced, and looked over at him, begging him to stop with her eyes. Which, of course, he didn’t, “are you going to help us or not?”

“You had better watch your tone with me, boy. **You are one insult away from starting a war**.” Alberich’s size grew until he was several inches taller than Sam.

“Dean, shut up,” Ophelia said as he opened his mouth to say something else. “Please, Alberich. I am afraid of what will happen if we can’t do this. To me; to everyone. I need your help.”

“Very well,” Alberich said, “I will help you. Only because Gilda has a soft spot for the redheaded one. I have conditions.”

“Which are what?” Sam asked.

“I will take only one of you. Not him,” Alberich pointed at Dean, “and I will only do this once. If this is as important as you say it is, you had better choose wisely.”

“May we have a moment to discuss our choice?” Ophelia asked. Alberich nodded once and stood with his hands clasped in front of him. Ophelia motioned for Charlie and the others to step away from the fairy.

“So, who is it going to be?” Dean asked. “Obviously not me. And I vote not Charlie, because she has no experience dealing with archangels.”

“I agree,” said Sam, “so that leaves me or Ophelia.”

“Is this really even a discussion? We know it has to be me, right? I mean, I’m the only one that Michael will listen to.”

“She’s right,” Dean said, “if Sam walks in there, he won’t walk out. Michael will kill him.”

“I’m waiting,” Alberich said. Ophelia turned to face him and nodded.

“Take me.” She walked over and stood directly in front of the fairy. “So, what now?”

Alberich took Ophelia’s hand in his and the world around them started swimming. She suddenly stood in a dark corridor with stone walls and floors. It was completely unfamiliar, but she knew this must be the way to the cage.

“Walk that way,” Alberich said, pointing down the corridor, “It will lead you straight into the cage. There is no door. I will wait here and I will take you back home when you are finished.”

Ophelia nodded and slowly headed in the direction he had pointed. She walked for what seemed like forever, and nothing looked any different. It was eerie and she felt like she was walking in place. The corridor eventually opened into an impossibly darker, cavernous space. To her left there was a table covered in knives, pliers, and other implements of torture, some of them still caked with blood. It made Ophelia’s stomach turn. Straight ahead, there was a cot and on that cot, there was a figure. It had to be him. He rolled toward her and sat up on the edge of the cot.

“Ophelia?” Michael asked. She nodded and ran to him. He took her into his arms and held her tightly

“Hey, Daddy. I… I need your help.”


End file.
